What is Dead
by SimplexityJane
Summary: One thing is for certain: this is going to end in blood. Whose, we can't be sure. With added rant/essay at the end. Yet another Kanima theory


**Kanima theory, the one I hope is actually close to the truth. There is a rant at the end of this, if you're interested, featuring Harris.**

* * *

We'll never be weak again. We'll never be fooled by the pretty smiles, the fake laughter of our classmates. We'll never let them hurt us again.

This body was so vulnerable, so young and already changing. We felt his anger and his fear, and remembered it. _Let us show you what it is to be strong,_ we said. He was in our place, the place that no one goes because the last time a group of kids came here three ended up drowned. The others continued on as if nothing had happened, and to them nothing did happen. We were a prank gone wrong, they said. Not guilty, they thought, but in the deepest, darkest recesses of their mind we lay in wait. And when the turning wolf swam in our graves we took him, for his vengeance and ours.

But even we needed a mortal form, old and diseased as it was. The man knows us, has his own vengeance planned, and the rules will bend under enough pressure. He did not summon us and we would not obey him, but this partnership benefits us both.

The young magi trapped us, yes, and the true chosen ones seduced us with their weakness, what we didn't know was their greatest strength. We had trapped the magi, now he repaid us, this was how balance worked. We owed him a debt for not placing us in the same situation as him (and that had been a misstep, attempting to slay the kinslayer when we knew water wasn't our place). Perhaps his intelligence will be enough. We fear water because it killed us. The challenge thrills us, always fifteen years old in our spirits, and to parry blades with the magi again will be most delightful.

His elders have forbidden us entrance, to the place of healing and the place of guidance. The ash sings _beware, for magi know who you are_. They may not be magic, but they are old, just as the magi is old. No power save will, and he is still the greatest threat to us. The greatest threat, yet we believe he may release us. Whether through allowing our vengeance or burning our bodies, we are not sure. We have been trapped too long, we need rest, and no matter how much it takes we must have it.

One thing is for certain: this is going to end in blood. Whose, we can't be sure.

* * *

**I'm just going to call it right now: Harris is not the Kanima's master. This show threw us clues that Deaton was the Alpha, that _Melissa McCall_ was the Alpha (even though with her backstory it made no sense). The show is a lovely interconnected web of betrayal and self-interest, so much so that I wouldn't be surprised if one of the main characters turned into a 'villain'. Because the world isn't black and white or made of kisses and roses, it's made of people, who are usually idiots who do things because they have to, even if they're awful.**

**Unfortunately, the show is also brought to you by the man who created Criminal Minds, which isn't a bad thing except for the fact that he acknowledges that the world is a subtle mess of interactions and human error. The obvious answer is rarely correct, clues can be distorted by perception (Matt's stalking being not actually that creepy anymore, which is strange). People don't make decisions for the right reasons- unless you're Stiles Stilinski and are willing to give up everything to help your friends, and even then Stiles can be as vicious as Derek. Which is getting off topic.**

**My problem with all of the theories about Harris and probably one of the only things I hate about the continuity of the show is that apparently Harris was drunk for most of the past decade. He admits it himself in 1.9, Wolf's Bane, to Sheriff Stilinski. I will admit that addicts are very good at hiding it from those closest to them- I grew up with an addict. But in a town that is as tiny as Beacon Hills is portrayed to be (just a little bigger than Mayberry, correct me if I'm wrong), the drunk in town is not someone you trust around your kids. He was helping Kate Argent burn down a house six years prior to the series, the same year the Kanima murder victims (and possibly Derek) were graduating from high school. I don't know if Professor Harris was intelligent enough to hide his addiction from his students or Beacon Hills was extremely short on teachers, but I had been of the opinion that he wasn't a teacher at that time prior to 2.8.**

**After the episode I actually feel bad for Harris, because an addict will always be an addict and it looks like he's relapsing. I personally believe that Gerard (who couldn't cross the magic ash line, it's a short scene but it's important) is the Kanima's master, but that there is a much deeper story to it. In the beginning of the season we saw Jackson swimming in a lake. Personally, I don't believe in coincidences, especially when everything is written beforehand.**


End file.
